Last Chance
by Angelcakes4life
Summary: "Do not socialize without permission" "Yes Mother" "Do not forget your manners; if I find out you have, you will be punished" "Yes Mother" "Do not speak to me about any emotional trauma- I do not care" "Yes Mother" "Stay quiet and away from Yui komori" "..." "Do you understand me child?" "..." "ANSWER ME!" "Yes Mother" After all, this was the last chance she had at being free.
1. Prologue

(I do not own Diabolik lovers)

 **This story will contain violence, bad language and mature themes- you have been warned.**

" _Akuma's Thoughts"  
_  
"Akuma's speech"

"Normal Speech"

 _"Normal Thoughts"_

"combined **_Akuma speech or thoughts"_**

 **Prologue:  
**

I watched as the priest introduced himself with a smile on his face; the other children looked excited at the thought of the man possibly adopting them. I couldn't blame them as even I used to watch new adults with hopeful eyes: just as they do now. However, I learnt the truth about this orphanage long ago; the only way out is if you cause enough problems to get removed and then placed into another; run by the same 'Love Life' organisation. The company is filled with spiteful adults who merely wish to turn children without homes or family into their slaves- using abusive methods to do so. They start by collecting children who roam the streets, taking them in with false smiles etched into their faces; to gain their trust. Promises of food, warmth and love leave their vile mouths as they persuade them to bring along any other lonely 'friends' they may have left behind on the 'dangerous' streets.

That's the first step towards becoming their slaves- accepting their promises and bringing any trusted allies along with you. Once you've settled into the wonderful lifestyle they've given (about a week or so) their true selves are revealed.

Suddenly, you have chores to complete: scrubbing floors, wiping windows, washing both clothing and dishes by hand- even though there are machines that can do this more thoroughly. Your forced into shady jobs: selling 'medicine's', 'borrowing' valuable items from strangers and letting elder's 'comfort' you with their hands. Eventually you realise its all wrong- you feel disgusted or ashamed- and try to stand up for yourself.

This will only lead to something physically worse: punishment.

However, I figured out a way to escape after my first beating. Simply misbehave on an intense level. This included: fighting with the other children, ruining group planned thefts, destroying anything you can get your hands on- plates, jewellery, clothing- injuring the adults who came to molest you and fighting your caretaker.

They got had me removed by the third week. Only to be placed back into another orphanage owned by their company; leading to me repeating the cycle.

However, the orphanage before this gave me a useful piece of information: apparently the owner knew about my purposeful misbehaviour and was livid. They said that I only have _one last chance_ if I mess up my time in this place- as it's the most recently built 'Love Life' orphanage so after this there's nowhere else to send me off to. I remember the chills that rolled down my back at the mention of _last chance_ but I still chose to laugh it off.

Just because I'm eight, doesn't mean I'm easily intimidated.

"Hello, little ones. I am Seiji Komori and this is my daughter, Yui Komori"

My eyes followed the mans gesture towards the small figure cuddling into his priest robes. She had long blonde hair, pink eyes and wore a pink flower patterned shirt with a white skirt and pink sandal's.

"H-hello..." Yui stated shyly, the grip on her fathers robes lessened once she saw the smiling faces of children her own age group surrounding her.

I noticed the way our current caretaker eyed the girl; she's the kind of child this messed up organisation would've loved to have, innocent looking and purely naïve. She's lucky her father happens to be a priest, otherwise they'd have kidnapped her.

"Yui and I were on our way back to the village church, when we saw this orphanage" Seiji said to our caretaker, "We just wanted to see how everything is; the church wouldn't mind holding any charity events if any financial issues arise"

The caretakers response was the usual false drivel I choose to ignore so I focused my attention back upon the blonde girl. All the children were fascinated by her clothing, hair, eyes and even her soft speech. I could see the small amount of envy hidden within their gazes, their kind words were merely plots to convince the girl to talk her father into adopting them and the way they'd gently touch her hair or hands were actions that would try to entice her into joining their wonderful 'home'- just the way they were taught to do.

 _ **"You should help her"**_ the voice of my 'other self' spoke within my mind, **_"The way they're manipulating her is bugging you... so just go already"_**

I could feel my right eye lid twitch lightly, _"It doesn't annoy me at all; anything they do is her fault for being so trusting"_

Whilst the two adults conversed with one another, I watched as the other children lead Yui outside with promises of games and fun. The girl looked hesitant at first but after a few friendly smiles, she followed them all with a little bounce in to her step.

 _"She's a complete idiot, why the hell would she believe such fake smiles!"_

My thoughts responded smugly, **_"Doesn't annoy you, huh?"_**

"Shut up, Akuma"

Her laughter echoed within my mindscape whilst I allowed my feet to take me outside and followed the sounds of mocking laughter to find the children.

 ** _"Well that didn't last too long..."_**

The scene I had just walked into brought fire to my veins, anger towards my entire being- my fists clenching unconsciously. This was the reason I would have fights with the other children; they had a habit of 'playing' with the newest kids. I could no longer hear the jeers they shot her way due to my own anger induced heavy breathing, the painful words that were once directed towards themselves were now used on the innocent girl before them. They tugged her hair and threw dirt in her direction, throwing words they had no true understanding for; except that it would hurt.

"Bitch!"

"Whore!"

"Bastard!"

"Shit!"

"Swine!"

Yui just sat their curled in a ball with tears pouring from her eyes, sobs wracking her body whilst they pelted her with insults and dirt. I began to march over towards the group- the pained cries of Yui reaching my ears even clearer, fuelling the need to induce pain upon the already broken kids around her.

 ** _"Think this through"_** Akuma warned me, trying to sound more calm than I knew she was, **_"They said that after this, it's your last chance; remember?"_**

I hesitated on my next step before shaking off the foreboding feeling that overcame my body and continuing my angry march.  
 _"It doesn't matter"_ my mind was already made up, _"I'll still have another chance after all"_

Akuma went silent.

I shoved the group of children away from Yui- my glare froze their hands from throwing anymore dirt-and gently lifted her onto her feet; dusting some of the dirt from her hair. She was still sobbing, big wet tears falling from slightly darker pink orbs and her hands were trembling lightly. When I looked into her eyes I knew that she trusted me already for making them stop; the same quick trusting that got her in this situation In the first place.

Some of the kids ran inside whilst the others stayed, trying to look brave. You'd think the fact that I'm even in this orphanage is because of my 'violent' and 'chaotic' behaviour would scare the children into running away; common sense to not go against the girl who's gotten herself kicked out of exactly twenty-seven of 'Love Life's' orphanages for the same reason. Nope... they're still here, with their fists raised, trying to seem intimidating.

"You all have ten seconds before I get the urge to _**tear you apart, one skin cell at a time!**_ "

They were all inside before I reached seven.

It was then that I realised the girl I had been defending was holding me as if I was her only lifeline, the tears within her eyes still fell- only a little less than before. I couldn't help but hug the little blonde (who I now see is around my height, as short as an eight year old can be) and I let her cry out the remainder of her tears into my scruffy clothing.

"T-thank y-you so much!" she said between quiet sobs, causing a small smile to rise onto my face. My right hand petted her hair gently; my eyes closing due to the comfort the hug gave me.

 _"I can't remember the last time anyone hugged me like this... its warm"_

Suddenly, the comforting feeling of Yui's hug was ripped away from my body, the chill of the outside breeze replacing it. My eyes snapped open and I saw that the caretaker had Yui within his grip, passing her towards Seiji; who was behind him with a mortified expression directed my way. The caretaker had a smirk on his face as he grabbed my hand and led us all inside- the grip he had on my wrist tightened with each step.

Inside, the children had managed to force tears from their eyes as they rushed towards Yui and her father; phrases like "Yui are you okay?", "She didn't do anything did she?" and "We thought you were gonna die!" left their mouths, laced in false worriment. The caretaker dragged me away from them and forced me to sit in a random chair.

"Well, Akune, what you've done to miss Komori is inexcusable; I'll have to file a removal from this orphanage immediately" he smiled maliciously, "and considering this was your last chance, your punishment is going to be chosen by the owner there self!"

...

I really should've seen this coming: the kids going inside to tell the bitchy caretaker lies, the dirtied crying Yui as proof, and my removal from the orphanage.  
Yui looked in my direction, pink eyes glowing with guilt and confusion, "Father? She didn't-" the bawling of the conniving children cut the timid girl off.

"It was awful!"

"She took Yui outside!"

"And attacked her with dirt!"

"She called her all the naughty words!"

"Then she said she'd kill us all!"

They completed their false tail with the combined cry of, "WE WERE SO SCARED!"

Seiji looked furious, as furious as I've ever seen a priest get as he picked Yui up and went towards the door; "my daughter and I have urgent business to attend to- thank you for having us and may God bless you all"

When they went through the door, I could hear Yui's voice protesting; trying to explain to her father how it wasn't my fault but he ignored her in favour of getting her home- where she could be safe. She's lucky to have a parent who cares enough about her to ignore all things wrong or right to protect her.

~Ding Dong~

My caretaker smiled wickedly, "It's for you Akune, go ahead and answer"

So I did.

Only to be knocked out completely by some form of gas. The final thoughts that echoed within my mind, being:

 _"One day, I hope to be hugged like that again..."_

 **"Don't worry, I'm sure one day you will be"  
**  
Thus, when I landed within the arms of whoever caught me, they would see a whimsical smile etched into my face.

 _"Thank you, **Yui Komori..."**_

~prologue end~

This is my fist story online :) so some reviews would be nice (please be as polite as you can- criticism is welcomed but impoliteness is not)

I guess I chose to do a Diabolik lovers OC story because I felt that theirs not a lot out there. Hope you enjoy it so far :) and um-

... should I continue?

Angelcakes4life signing off Xx


	2. Chapter 1

(I do not own Diabolik lovers)

Wait a minute  
...

People

...

read my story?

... Oh my gosh- THANK YOU SO MUCH!

I honestly didn't think anyone would have read this by now, wow.

Thank you:  
 **Lunarose Jodes,** **MegamiTenshiHime** , **Nijnabor0312** and **ashleygrusz for placing my story on your alerts list (bows) (YES!)**

Thank you:

 **MegamiTenshiHime for placing my story within your favourites list** \- wow :)

Thank you:  
 **ashleygrusz and Guest for reviewing- woohoo!**

Seriously, I cant believe how hype I am right now XD

Here's another chapter, I hope you all enjoy :)  
and thank you again ;)

 **Chapter 1: A chance a freedom.  
**  
 **~Dream~**

I couldn't see a thing; only darkness surrounded me. My heartbeat was going at a rapid speed and I could hear myself hyperventilating- something that only happens when I'm completely terrified. It confused me, usually the darkness gave me a sense of comfort; the fact that I could hide from people who wished to harm me within the dark led me to believe it could never cause harm towards me. Yet, here I am with my heartbeat accelerating, my mouth gasping for air that I already have and my body beginning to tremble.

 _"Akuma!"_ My mouth tried to push out the words but they only resounded throughout my head, _"Akuma, please help me!"._ However, no matter how hard I pleaded, Akuma didn't reply.

Just as tears gathered within my eyes and I began to feel my head spin from my hyperventilating- I heard a voice. It was soothing and obviously feminine; she seemed to be singing.

 _"As the light falls, and the darkness arises, I'll hold you tight and our love will surprise it"_

For reasons unknown, my body relaxed and my breathing began to calm. The tune she sang made my heartbeat slow down but made the tears I had been trying to hold back spill from my eyes. She sounded familiar to me and the sound of her voice made me feel a heavy sense of nostalgia and longing.

 _"It will befriend us and then we will be free, under the moonlight just you and me"_

I could hear her voice getting further away from my ears as her singing took on a sorrowful tone, _"Then the sun will rise and the darkness will be gone, with it me and our last love song"_

And just like that, I was encased in silence again; except now I no longer felt scared- only upset. I wanted to hear her sing some more as she sounded like someone I knew- although I do not remember who...

 ** _"Akune? If you can hear me, you must wake up immediately"  
_**  
I didn't want to- not without knowing the lovely voice would accompany me.

 _ **"Please wake up, I don't know how long I can stall for before she realises something's wrong"**_

The darkness began to slowly deteriorate, a bright light replacing it. I could see a woman with dark amber eyes, straight navy blue hair that reached her shoulders and pale skin. She was sitting on a couch and her eyes were directed upon a small girl sitting on a chair in front of her. The little girl had steel grey eyes, long messy black hair and brown skin; she was covered in dirt from head to toe and it seemed as though she was trying to refrain from openly glaring at the older female.

 _ **"Thank God your awake. Any longer and I would've torn this bitch into multiple pieces! Take over- NOW!"**_

 **~Dream End~  
**  
The sound of a stern voice filled my ears; my eyelids snapping open in shock. The lady I had seen before was inspecting my profile with blatant boredom in her eyes; her voice laced in disgust.

"To think, something so insignificant would cause the organisation this much trouble" she clicked her tongue and stood gracefully, "follow me, girl"

I could feel a feral growl building within my chest- Akuma's explosive anger beginning to effect me- and had to clench my fists in order to control it. Whoever this lady is, she must be really bad news to be able to get Akuma riled up so easily; especially since the last thing I remember is being knocked out (and basically kidnapped).

 ** _"You haven't missed much, just her bitchy barking about rules and fucking regulations you'll have to follow"  
_** **  
** _"Rules and regulations? Who the hell does she think she is?!"_

The lady suddenly stopped at a wooden door, causing me to nearly crash into the back of her blue and black laced Victorian styled dress, and peered at me from over her left shoulder. She let out a sigh and turned to face me directly, "It is not polite to ignore the one who is currently housing you; although I doubt you were taught any real manners within that deteriorating dump of a building"

Akuma was raging within my mindscape; I could feel the frown she must have been producing, **_"For fuck sakes, this is why I needed to switch out- every time she speaks I just wanna punch her in the jaw!"_**

The woman's eyes narrowed as she stepped away from the door and looked me right in the eyes, "We will discuss more on your deplorable mannerism's after you have become more presentable. You will find all necessities within your room: take a shower- wash your hair and body thoroughly- then proceed to put something on from your wardrobe. When you are finished, return to the living room... you have fifteen minutes"

She walk away without even waiting for my response.

 _"What crawled up her ass and died?"_

 _ **"Her humanity, that's what and I don't like any of this. It all seems... too easy; like her speaking to us was merely for formalities sake"  
**_ ** _  
_**I touched the metal doorknob before me, it was ice cold and rust crumbled down from it as I pushed it open. The room I had walked into was surprisingly comfortable. It wasn't too spacey or too cramped; it was cosy and hand a relatively big bed in the middle of it. On the left wall was a door which I'm assuming led to a built in bathroom, on the right side was a huge wardrobe and near the wardrobe was a body sized mirror. The wallpaper was a light blue and the floor was covered in furry blue carpet. I couldn't help but gape in shock- I had never been in a proper room before. Back at the orphanage they made all the kids sleep in one room together on the floor- a cold wooden floor that would splinter if you stepped upon it too hard. They told us it would help us with stealth as the splinters infesting the floor would ultimately go into our feet; it worked, we were able to walk light enough to sneak past the authorities that chased us down for crimes.

 ** _"Don't get too comfortable Akune, we have eleven minutes left and I really don't want an excuse to kill the bitch in blue"_**

I went towards the blue door on the left wall and pushed it open; my eyes began to sparkle due to the intense gleam of the clean tiles that decorated the floor. There was a shower and a bath tub inside- unlike the orphanage, it was clean and didn't have any specks of blood from the wounds of children who had been beaten or cut by the caretakers- this seemed too good to be true.

 ** _"Keep that thought in mind when we speak with the bitch in blue; I have a really bad feeling about all of this..."_**

I nodded my head in open response. Akuma was right, nice things like this never come without a price as life in general has taught me. _"Don't worry, I won't be fooled by all this glamour; I'm prepared to do all I can to escape this place- I refuse to be caged"_

 **~Some time later~**

I was staring inside the mirror with a frown upon my face. This had to be the first time in years that I have seen myself so well groomed and... I really don't know what to make of this cleaned up version of myself.

Akuma gasped in surprise, _**"Your pretty!"**_ _ **  
**_

 _"I d_ _on't know if I should be offended or not"_ I gave the mirror a deadpanned look and listened to Akuma's laughter, _"seriously, your annoying me"_

 ** _"I guess I didn't expect it is all. Your very tomboyish so I expected you to look a little less... cute"_**

The dirt had been removed from my body, my hair was now more wavy than messy and my steel coloured eyes seemed to shine when the light of the room touched them; making it appear more silver than grey. The wardrobe I had just been inside only held Victorian styled dresses upon its racks; thus I picked up a black one that had red lacing and ended at my knees.

 ** _"I didn't think the Lolita style would look so adorable on you; although... how the bitch in blue got our size is questionable"  
_  
** I shivered, _"a question I don't want the answer to"_

With a sigh, I turned away from my reflection and went out of the comfortable room, down the stairs; into the living room.  
Akuma was already shouting threats within my mind when we saw the 'bitch in blue' sitting on the same couch as before with a china tea cup in hand. She had a blank expression upon her face, as if the fact I had entered the room did not occur to her.

"You are two minutes early, girl" Her eyebrows furrowed, a show of frustration, "your earliness is an inconvenience"

I gritted my teeth and managed to politely hum in agreement.

 ** _"I'LL SHOW HER A FUCKING INCONVENIENCE!"_** Akuma growled, **_"BY INCONVENIANTLY BURNING HER TO ASHES!"_**

She took a sip of her tea and placed it lightly upon the matching china saucer that was on the small table in front of her. She nodded her head towards the same chair I had sat upon the last time we had conversed and so I sat myself down in a careless way. The stern woman let out a noise of disappointment and rubbed her fingers in a circular motion upon her temple.

"Could you be even a little less shameless?" She said, "it seems as though I will have to be the one to discipline you"

"Would you stop talking to me like some damn parent! I don't even know who you are and-!"

 ** _-SLAP-_**

 _"Did ... she... just"_

Akuma had gone silent in shock; my own thoughts free to echo around my head.

"Uncivil, barbaric, impolite and troublesome children will be punished within this household" she lashed the object within her hand at my other cheek, causing it to connect with a sting and forcing me onto the floor, "the sooner you learn that, the quicker we can move on to the requirements of your _last chance_ "

My mind was a complete blank as she used the belt within her hands to hit various spots on my body; the feeling of pain was unable to come across as anything more than small stinging sensations to me. Growing up within the orphanages has giving me an extremely high tolerance for pain; only the most brutal methods of torture seem to alert my pain receptors. No tears left my eyes, the usual emptiness I felt during unpleasant experiences overwhelmed me.

 _ **"Let me out, Akune..."**_

 _"It's okay, It doesn't hurt much"_

 _ **"Let me OUT!"**_

 _"Like little... bug bites touching my... skin"_

 _ **"AKUNE!"  
**_  
However, before I could let Akuma out- she stopped, her mouth placed within a firm frown. I could see she was slightly out of breath due to the quick rise and fall from her chest; the force she had been hitting with was a lot more than I could feel.

The belt left her hands as she placed it gently onto the table top, "Why are there no tears within your eyes child?"

I didn't respond as I was still within my empty state of mind.

"Was the punishment they inflicted upon you so painful... that you no longer feel it?"

My lifeless eyes raised to meet hers, the feeling of shock and a miniscule amount of pity was apparent within them. She gracefully sat back onto the couch and sighed, "My name is Chieko Aoi and I'm your guardian from now onwards"

I nodded slowly and placed myself back onto the chair; this time I was more soft with the way I sat on it. Chieko placed a cup of tea within my hands, her eyes alone seemed to encourage me to drink from it however, I felt no need- the emptiness within me was still in effect.

"Your name from now onwards is Akune Aoi, by law you are my adopted daughter. In case you have not realised it, your life with me is your last chance" She coughed uncomfortably, "my father is the owner of the love life industries and has decided to leave you within my care"

I responded with a small tilt from my head.

"If you are able to comply with the tasks I give you, the tasks Father sends for you and my rules; then you will be free to do as you wish as soon as you are aged eighteen"

My heart picked up speed at the mention of freedom, something a child like me thought existed within fairy tales.

"You answer when you are spoken to and you will call me mother"

I opened my mouth and spoke, "Yes mother"

"At least three times a week it is mandatory for the Aoi family to have dinner with the family of our funders, the Sakamaki's and we visit the church that helps to raise money at least once a week" Chieko's made a sound of annoyance at the mention of Sakamaki and a sigh at the mention of church.

"When we are at any of these places, do not socialize without permission"

"Yes Mother"

"Do not forget your manners; if I find out you have, you will be punished"

"Yes Mother"

"Do not speak to me about any emotional trauma you may experience- I do not care"

"Yes Mother"

I saw a slightly lost expression appear on her face; it dispersed within a split-second, leaving me to wonder if it was ever truly there.

"When we are at the church, stay quiet and away from Yui Komori"

My heartbeat stopped in shock; the church I would be forced to go to would be Yui's church. The same girl who's hug made me feel as if I was actually worth something- the only girl I've felt the need to thank aloud.

"..."

Chieko's eyebrows furrowed and her frown turned into something slightly more feral; giving me a glimpse of the unnaturally pointy incisors within her mouth.

"Do you understand me child?"

"..."

I didn't want to answer, Yui Komori is someone I want to get close to; someone I feel I don't have to distance myself from.

"ANSWER ME!"

However, my need to be free from the everlasting chains of my life was far stronger than my need for companionship; that's what Akuma's for after all.

"Yes Mother"

I closed my eyes as the feeling of guilt swept over me. The words that left my mouth seemed to leave a heavy weight within my heart.

"Good girl"

I opened my eyes, only to see an empty room; Chieko had literally just vanished. The reality of my situation had finally occurred to me; along with the emotions that had been previously stopped due to my empty state- a method of coping through pain.

Akuma spoke gently, a comforting tone to her usually casual speech, _**"Akune... it's damaging you know. Blocking out your pain in such a way"**_

The emotions rapidly swirling through my body caused me to respond aloud, "I know but I don't have much of a choice now"

Especially if I'll be living with Chieko Aoi. I have a feeling I will be needing my coping mechanism a lot more throughout the years.

 ** _"We can't just submit to everything she tells us to do! You know what that organisations capable of, what if they make you do unpleasant things again?"_** her voice raised slightly, _**"WHAT IF THEY TELL YOU TO-"**_

 _"I DON'T KNOW AKUMA!"_

 _ **"..."**_

 _"I ... don't know" tears fell from my eyes, "I just want to be free... I want to have my own life"_

Being free is what I've wanted for as long as I can remember. Having a chance to control my own life, make something less awful out of myself and finally being able to do as I wish. This is the first chance at true freedom that I've ever been offered and to get that freedom I would do practically anything.

 ** _"Even if you are free, you know you won't be able to forget all of this right?"_**

I curled up within the chair; a strange sitting version of the foetal position.

"I'll be haunted by it all but even if I could..."

 _I don't ever want to forget. Never again._

 _ **"This means I'll just have to protect your troublesome ass even more now"**_ Akuma sighed, prompting a giggle to escape from my throat and making my tears dry up.

 _"I can protect myself, thank you very much"_

 _ **"That's right; cause I am you and I do all the protecting"**_

 _"Shut up, Akuma"_

 _I never want to forget my past ever again; it's already happened once- I don't know what situations could occur if it happens again._

 _Memories are precious, no matter how much pain they hold; my memories are what make me strong. Besides, not all of them are bad..._

A peaceful sigh escaped my lips as my mind focused on the warm memory of a certain blonde girl with pink eyes and another memory of a loud mouthed voice within my head-

 ** _"Shut up, Akune!"_**

The possibility of being free would mean more chances at... making friends too, right? At living life with people who could truly care for you.

 _Maybe I could find them... the people I've forgotten._

 **~Chapter 1, end~**

I kind of feel like this was more of a prologue part 2... but I'm just gonna pretend its a chapter 1 because I need a chapter 1 after a prologue when I write :)

So the plot is slowly thickening.

Hope you enjoy this chapter; I know you'll enjoy the next...

Guess who's finally gonna show up? *Hint* In chibi childhood form *Hint*

;) Angelcakes4life signing off xxx 


	3. Chapter 2

(If I owned Diabolik Lovers, it would have a different plot that focused on a girl called Akune... and I wouldn't be writing this fanfic as I would be making new episodes like crazy. So no, I guess I do not own it)

Time for another update! Thank you for reading this story, it means a lot to me.

Thank you:

 **AstridClaire, DarkLov3, LunaLightSerenade, Lunarose jodes, MegamiTenshiHime, Nijnabor0312, TheSunAndMoon4321, ashleygrusz, kuroyuki051700**

for following my story :)

Thank you:  
 **Alissin, MegamiTenshiHime, kuroyuki051700**

for placing my story within your favourites list :)

Thank you:

 **ximpu:** Here's an update ;)  
 **DarkLov3-** I'm glad you love it!  
 **TheSunAndMoon4321-** I'm glad you love it too XD  
 **MegamiTenshiHime-** I'm trying to make Akune into the kind of character you would find either adorable or sympathetic towards; glad it's working for now XD

for reviewing my second chapter; hopefully this one will please you all.

 **READ THIS!**

 **I understand that the Sakamaki's are centuries old- vampires right?- and I guess I'm just going to change this slightly... They will be Akune's age and as for their appearances; lets just say they love that kind of authentic, victoriany-kinda dress sense XD (Please just bare with me here cause I dunno how else to explain how they're still eight, after being alive for centuries, and are still able to grow at the same pace as Akune... *sigh*)**

 **I've also decided to completely mess about with the plot that is Diabolik Lovers, thus making Cordelia still being alive... for now and Yui having Cordelia's heart being placed in side of her at a later time... (X-X WTF AM I DOING! ... don't know but just roll with it; I'll just see where this takes me for now hahaha *nervous as hell*)**

That is all, enjoy and please follow, favourite or review- if you want! :)

 ** _And Merry Christmas! :)_**

 **Chapter 2: Meet the Sakamaki Family**

 **~Dream~**

The blinding light that surrounded me was unlike the darkness from my last dream. Instead of causing me a large amount of fear, I could feel an unnatural amount of serenity overwhelm me; causing my body to be relaxed to the point that I couldn't move. Once again, I was floating, although this time my eyes were forced shut due to the brightness of the light around me.

 _"Akuma? Are you here this time?" o_ nce again, there was no response. Before I could continue with my fruitless attempts of calling my other self, the cry of an infant filled my ears. The baby sounded weak and the cry it was pushing from its lungs caused it to wheeze heavily; the urge to find the baby and bring them to some form of medic was a shock to me as I can't recall ever meeting an infant younger than the age of four.

 _"There there, hush now. It's okay, I'm here"_

That voice... it was the same woman who had sang before.

I heard the baby's cry stop immediately as it was replaced by happy gurgles and light giggles. I could feel a smile rise onto my face, my mind trying to imagine the sight of the infant smiling. The woman was laughing too, cooing and responding to the baby's noises with poor imitations of the light sounds- forcing small pelts of laughter from my chest.

 _"If I die young bury me in satin, lay me down on a bed of roses._

 _Sink me in the river, at dawn._

 _Send me away with the words of a love song"_

My eyes unwillingly closed as the sound of her soothing voice entered my ears.

 _"Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother._  
 _She'll know I'm safe with you as she stands under my colours, and oh,_  
 _Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no,_  
 _ain't even grey but she buries her baby"_

Tears slowly left my eyes, the calm feeling left immediately as an indescribable pain hit my chest.

 _"The sharp knife, of a short life_  
 _and I've had just enough time"_

A loud gasp left my throat and suddenly felt as if I was suffocating. My eyes snapped open and I could see that the bright light had been dimmed, giving me the opportunity to see a woman dressed in a green gown; her face covered by the hood of a red cloak. She held a baby covered within a white blanket.

 _"If I die young bury me in satin, lay me down on a bed of roses._  
 _Sink me in the river, at dawn._  
 _Send me away with the words of a love song"_

I watched as she gently placed the baby into what looked like a basket, presumably tears escaped from the hood of the cloak and landed into the basket.

 _"The sharp knife of a short life_  
 _and I've had just enough time"_

My heart panged painfully against my rib cage and my hands were quick to grasp at my clothed chest. Tears were forced to blur my vision as the woman leaned down to gently kiss the, now snoring, baby. She turned away, figure trembling due to the force of tears and began to walk further away. I couldn't help but plead within my thoughts, _"No, please don't go"_

It was as if she heard me; turning back so that her hooded features directly faced my pain induced ones. I could make out the faint outline of lips within a sad smile and my eyes couldn't help but watch as her hand reached towards those lips to then blow me a kiss. Her figure then turned and walked off into a patch of light that was too bright to see through.

"Please..." My voice was hoarse, "Don't leave me..."

The basket with the baby inside began to move and the same weak cry from before could be heard. I expected the woman to come back and begin to sing again but she didn't return.

 ** _"Akune! Can you hear me? We gotta go!"_**

My eyes wouldn't leave from the moving basket, my hands leaving my shirt to try and reach towards it.

 _"There, there little one. It's okay, you're safe now"_ A man's voice spoke and before I could see his face, my eyes were forced shut by the pain within my chest. When I next opened my eyes, I was no longer within the dream but within my room.

 **~Dream End~**

I could feel my feet moving against my will and the comforting feeling I usually got when Akuma had been hosting my body had calmed my frantic mind. Waking up from the dream only seemed to me more worried as the fact that all of what happened wasn't real... even though it felt even more real than some of the things I've done in my life. Like hugging Yui Komori- that still doesn't seem real to me, until I recall how comforting her hug was- and getting 'disciplined' by Chi- I mean Mother, till I see the obvious welts on my body and the red scratch that now resided upon my left cheek.

I took over my steps, going into the bathroom to shower my skin and brush my teeth; humming the song from my dreams aloud as I went about my new routine.

Akuma was confused, _**"When did you learn that song?"**_

I chuckled and went into my wardrobe, pulling out another Lolita styled dress that ended at my knees. It was black with silver lacing and a silver bow was wrapped around the waist lining; the bow being big and facing the back part of the dress.

 ** _"Seriously, how did you learn that song without... me learning too?"_**

I put the dress on, looking into the mirror and realising that the silver on it matched my eyes nicely. I then proceeded to brush my hair the best I could and looked within one of the random drawers to find a something to put inside it. A silver bow caught my eye and I immediately clipped it into the right side of my hair.

 ** _"Will you stop ignoring me and explain?"_**

 _"Just another dream..."_ I twirled within the mirror and decided to go back into my drawer; bringing out a black pair of knee high socks with small silver bows at the top and putting them onto my feet.

 ** _"Don't you think it's strange how you started to have these dreams once we got here?"_**

 _"Do you think I look okay? Or is this too much?"_ I scrutinised my reflection, trying to find any faults with the outfit or colours I had chosen, _"maybe I should wear something a little more... bright"_

 ** _"Akune!"_**

I sighed, _"well yeah but they're only dreams right? We shouldn't get too worked up about them"_

My face lifted into one of the various smile I had mastered back at the orphanage; used to make me seem harmless and innocent.

Akuma's uncertainty only seemed to grow as I tried to make my smile wider within the mirror, **_"That's my point! Your the only one who can get worked up because your the only one who knows exactly what happens in those damn dreams and that only makes me get worked up because I can feel your change in temperature and sometimes you sleep talk, which makes me worry more because you sound hurt or sad and then-_**

 _"Akuma, shut up"_ I smiled sincerely and I know the feeling of a real smile on my face calmed her down.

 ** _"I guess I'll stop; for now. However, you have to make sure you tell me all the details before we sleep tonight, okay?"_**

 _"Sure thing but shouldn't you mean this morning?"_

Akuma couldn't help but laugh at this comment as we recently realised how messed up our internal clock had become since we had arrived here the day before. We now seemed to feel sleepy within the day and restless at night; Chie- Mother seemed to find this normal as she also followed this strange nocturnal clock.

A knock upon my door ceased my internal laughter, the monotonous voice of my guardian was obvious through the wood,

"I hope you are ready to go child, we mustn't be too late after all".

I slipped on a pair of black Maryjane shoes with silver bowed buckles and opened the door gently; posture perfect as I looked up at the eerily beautiful lady before me, "I'm ready to go Mother"

Mother wore a similar dress to the one I had seen her in last, it went down to the floor and reminded me of a something a queen from long ago might wear. The shade of blue matched the depths of the ocean and the lacing matched the navy of her hair; which had been styled in a low bun with some curls left out in the front. Her dark amber eyes were still as blank as they usually appeared to be.

"Good" She took my hand with her blue gloved one, "that dress suites you... I will have to get more made with that colour of silver"

 ** _"Is it just me or does the bitch seem a lot... less bitchy?"_**

"Thank you Mother, it is much appreciated"

I watched as Mother turned her head to look away from me but not before I saw what appeared upon her face. I almost fainted from shock; my eyes widening, _"Did...?"_

 ** _"Holy shit, that doesn't make sense... I thought the bitch in blue was heartless!"_**

I felt a small tug from the hand holding mine and looked towards my Mother's face, the previous expression that was there had been completely erased, "Let us go". We walked down the staircase and out into a very long looking car...

As we got inside, I sat in a long seat on the opposite side of her; my head whirring over what I had just seen.

 _ **"What the heck was that?!"**_

 _"I think she just..."_

"Is there something wrong with the limousine? If so, you can get out and walk" her voice was cold and held no trace of kindness. I shook my head and offered her a smile. "Good" she responded and began to look at the scenery outside of the now dubbed 'limousine'.

 _"It's hard to believe Akuma, but I think Mother Chieko just smiled at us"_

 _And I think I saw a glimpse of genuine happiness shine within those usually cold eyes of hers._

 ** _"Fuck no, I refuse to believe that the bitch can be... nice!"_**

I hid the giggle that left my mouth behind a cough as I replayed the image of a smiling blue haired lady within my head; _"She looks very kind when she smiles; a lot more trusting"_

 **~Some time later~**

Thankfully, the journey wasn't too long; otherwise the uncomfortable silence within the long car, **_"Limousine",_** would have killed me. Unlike yesterday, Mother made no attempts to converse with me and so I was stuck talking with Akuma; who was slightly annoying me.

 ** _"You look cute"_** was the start of our strange conversation, _**"but you need to be careful, anyone who funds those hellhole orphanages willingly can't be anything but bad news"**_

 _ ****_ _"Yui's church funds the orphanage too"_

 _ **"That's completely different! They're church people!"**_

 _"You and I know that all people can be dangerous... know matter what God they may follow"  
_ _ **"And you and I both know that both Yui and Seiji are trustworthy right?"  
**_ _"We don't know that for sure..."_

 ** _"Bullshit, you already trust that girl and the way her father reacted to her being hurt was enough to show that he wouldn't do anything that could harm her"_**

 _"Your point?"_

 ** _"He wouldn't run a church that funds such a twisted organisation- not with the knowledge of what happens"_**

I smirked, _"So how do you know if the Sakamaki's aren't in the same predicament?"_

Akuma chuckled, **_"Duh, they're rich so they have enough influence to control the whole organisation- meaning they choose to ignore all the shit that goes down with the orphans"_**

My eyes automatically went around in an annoyed circle and I sighed quietly, _"okay, now what makes you think they're rich?"_

 ** _"The huge as fuck house outside, that's what"_**

I felt my eyebrows furrow and my head went to face towards the window of the limousine; my mouth opening in fascination at the scenery. A building that had to be the largest I've ever seen was outside surrounded by a gorgeous field of green. The limousine turned a corner to begin it's short decent up the smooth pathway that ended at closed gates. The gates were tall and impending but the giant house behind it made the gates seem insignificant.

A small tap on my shoulder forced me to draw my gaze away from the goliath house and focus on the opened door beside me; my Mother staring at me with an impatient glint to her eyes. I got out of the limo as gracefully as I could and turned to thank the driver who had opened the door; only to see the limo driving away at the bottom of the long pathway.

I felt soft material holding my hand and steering me towards the building, "Come child, they should be waiting for our arrival"

"Y-yes Mother"

The gates slowly opened with a light screech and Mother lead me through them. I could see the doors of the house were quite far away, the only way to get there was to walk through another pathway; so whilst we walked I took a quick look around the front lawn. In the centre was a beautiful fountain that had water spraying from the top and the grass on the lawn was trimmed to perfection. There were rose bushes around the staircase that lead towards the door; the roses were an unusual white colour but to me the colour only seemed to enhance their beauty.

My feet went up the staircase carefully; my eyes never leaving the white roses that were now below me as Mother gently knocked the door. I felt the silk of her gloves leave my hand as the door creaked open; the sounds of people talking could be heard. Mother walked in immediately and, after a little hesitation due to my new urge to touch the white roses, I followed after her.

The inside of the house made it seem even larger than the outside and looked even more expensive. There was a light on the ceiling that looked to me like a giant floating ball of light- I think it's called a _chandelier._

"Ah! I do believe they have just arrived" an unfamiliar male voice was heard from within a room- the same room Mother was leading me towards. The voice sounded cheerful but held an underlying amount of malice, causing my footsteps to hesitate.

I watched from behind the wall as Mother walked into a room filled with a total of eleven people excluding herself and curtsied beautifully towards all of the occupants. Her gaze went towards a man who had the same amber eyes as she did; he was dressed within a black tie suit with matching shoes and slicked back dark brown hair.

"Father, it is an honour to see you as always" she spoke in the usual monotone and I watched as the man, who I now know is the **_"ASSHOLE!"_** who owns the Love Life industry- the one who is to blame for all of the trauma I have in my life because of those evil orphanages.

"Chieko, my pride, the feeling is mutual" he gave a small smile and then pointed towards a man with pale skin, golden eyes and long white hair held back within a ponytail. He was smiling gently at Mother and seemed to give off a nice inviting vibe, however, even though his appearance was enchanting, something about him seemed... off to me.

The **_"ASSHOLE!"_** spoke once again, "You remember Tougo Sakamaki, politician an representative of Japan and several industries?"

I watched as Mother once again curtsied before the very pretty man and spoke in a more gentle voice, "Thank you, it is a pleasure to be within your presence Mr Sakamaki"

The mans eyes gained a glint of something I had seen many times within the orphanage from the adults who had visited to do those disgusting things to various children. I felt my feet automatically moving when he took Mother's hand and placed a kiss that lasted too long upon her wrist.

"The _pleasure_ is all mine, Chieko" The white haired man- who Akuma had now dubbed **_"Perverted Prick; PP for short"_** \- released his kiss to then proceed to stroke Mother's gloved hand with a suggestive smirk on his face, "you may address me as Tougo, Mr Sakamaki sounds far too _distant_ "

My presence within the room had caught the attention of the _ **"ASSHOLE!"**_ as well as the other nine occupants who I have had yet to properly observe. Mr PP had his eyes all over my Mother, who had now risen; I could see a small amount of disgust within her eyes but it was masked well with false naivety.

The sound of my footsteps is what made the pervert release Mothers hands; his attention now focused on my small stature. Mr PP shot a sparkling smile towards me, probably expecting my reaction to be that of the typical eight year old- a blush or a small wave. Instead I stared at him with unimpressed eyes and a small frown, the interest he now held from my display was obvious due to the smirk on his face as well as the amusement in his eyes.

"Chieko, Katsuro? Who is this charming little girl?" the PP asked, causing **_"the ASSHOLE!"_** , who's name was now known as Katsuro, to look at me with undisguised disgust. I glared back at the man and made my posture a little more straight; to show him that his disapproval meant nothing to me.

"That _thing_ is the bane of my existence within the business world; the amount of times this little demon had to be removed from orphanages is so large I've managed to lose count!" Katsuro's voice was laced in just as much disgust as the look he was still giving me and I could feel the glare from my eyes become a lot more menacing due to the added anger produced from Akuma.

Before I could stop myself, she took over and began to speak in a mocking tone, **"Wow, who knew you were so stupid old man? Last I checked, people who own businesses are supposed to have enough intellect to be able to tell the difference between a human and a** ** _thing"_** she chuckled at the mans now angered expression, **"not to mention your inability to count past twenty. Idiot, I've been removed from exactly twenty-eight of you shitty orphanages for various reasons that I doubt your baby-brain would be able to comprehend without injuring itself"**

Katsuro's fist was clenched and his whole body was trembling from both embarrassment and fury. I only smiled towards the PP, the influence of Akuma on my voice vanished as she returned the control back to me and I curtsied the best I could- which probably looked kind of scruffy (considering the fact I've never had to curtsy in my life till now)- with a sweet practiced grin taking over my features.

"Good evening, Sir; thank you for your previous insinuation on my personality being _charming_ \- you are the first who has probably ever thought so. My names Akune Aoi, I am eight years of age and the adopted daughter of Chieko Aoi who is the lovely Lady in blue standing by you. I guess that also makes me the... adopted _granddaughter_ of Mr Katsuro here; which is quite shameful as he is obviously unfit for this role in many ways: from his inability to count to twenty-eight to his deplorable mannerisms towards a child that seems to get under his skin. I am grateful to be within a house with such enchanting beauty" I looked into the slightly shocked eyes of the PP and my grin lowered into a simple smile, "it is nice to meet you"

All was silent until a lady with pale skin, long purple hair, green eyes and a mischievous smirk playing on red painted lips let out a laugh. She wore a black dress with white ruffles coming out from the slit of it by her leg. Three white roses were on the left side of her breast and she wore a black choker around her neck.

"I think she's _adorable_ " the lady spoke, the smirk on her lips widening to show me a glimpse of sharp incisors as she stepped beside the PP and shot a small glare towards my Mother, "Very intelligent and well spoken for her age; just like my little _Ayato_ "

I watched as she gestured one of her hands towards one of the little boys standing separately within a corner. The boy who stepped forward- I'm guessing he's Ayato- had pale skin, messy red hair and green eyes. I could see the fear within his eyes as he walked slowly towards the woman who had then enveloped him into a hug.

 ** _"Don't even go o about how you'd like a hug right now..."_** Akuma laughed, **_"judging by that cuties face; her hugs are nothing like the warm comforting feeling your craving"_**

"Akune, I am Cordelia Sakamaki; first wife of Tougo. This is Ayato Sakamaki- my firstborn son" she looked at two other children and they immediately came over to stand by her; one a lot faster than the other, "and these two are my other two sons: Laito and Kanato- they're triplets"

The boy named Kanato had pale skin, purple hair and purple eyes; they had the starting shadows of eye bags underneath them. He had a small smile on his face and within his hands he held a teddy bear that had an eye patch covering its left eye. He was murmuring words to the stuffed toy and the look in his eyes was unnerving. I found that I couldn't look at him for too long so I decided to observe the other boy- Laito.

Laito had pale skin, reddish-brown hair and green eyes; he was currently glaring at both Ayato and me- looking from left to right to make sure the mean look reached us both. His eyes then looked up at his mother's face lovingly, showing the kind of love I'm sure should only exist between a couple involved in a romantic relationship- not a mother and son.

 ** _"He's jealous because the creepy purple lady complimented you... same with his brother; she's hugging him still"_**

 _"That's messed up on so many levels; do you think Cordelia knows her own son thinks of her on such an intense level?"_

 ** _"Judging by the sick pleasure in her eyes; she's the fucking instigator of his infatuation and definitely encourages it"_**

I felt sick to my stomach.

Another Lady approached me with a stern expression permanently etched onto her face. She had pale skin, blonde hair and ocean deep blue eyes. Her hair was styled in a bun with two long curls at the front; whilst her dress was black and red. Her eyes roamed my body as if inspecting me and then she let out a small hum of approval. By her side were two boys- I am assuming they're her sons- and they followed her steps in perfect timing.

"Your speech is impeccable and you manage to use the right expressions to make your offensive opinions appear as facts" she then looked towards my mother, the ice in her eyes melting a bit, "Chieko, you really should be less lenient on your new daughter"

Mothers eyes gained the same amount of miniscule joy within her eyes as she and the woman went to talk quietly to one another on a different side of the room.

 ** _"Personally, I think those two could pass for fraternal twins"_** Akuma laughed loudly in my head, **_"The cold gazes, stern expressions and obsession with manners- pft, they have to be related"_**

The first of the two to approach me was a miniature copy of his mother- when it came to his looks. He had the same pale skin, blonde hair and blue eyes, although his eyes held a prominent amount of shock towards... well, _me._ The steps he took were hesitant and the shock I had seen inside his eyes had been mistaken as I could now see fascination glinting within the oceanic orbs.

Once he stopped a few paces before me, he gasped lightly, "Wow, a human girl"

I watched as his eyes glinted with curiosity and his lips began to spew forth random observations he had made of me; my cheeks heating as his face came closer to mine with each word and partly because the words he spoke sounded like compliments.

"Pretty" he spoke with a glance towards my dress.

"Soft" he reached his hand to touch a part of my hair.

"Smooth" his hand then rubbed my hand gently.

"Nothing like how Edgar described them", then he took a step back and gave me a breath-taking smile that made my heart stop. As soon as it appeared, it was gone and replaced with a worried look, "Are you okay? Your awfully red..."

 _"W-what just ha-happened?"_

 ** _"Aw, look at my little Akune; gone and gotten herself a crush!"_** Akuma laughed as confusion swarmed my thoughts.

 _"What do you mean?"_

 ** _"Isn't it obvious sweet-heart; you like this boy..."_**

 _"I don't know him"  
_ _ **"But so far, you like him!"**_

Before I could respond with a negative retort, the other boy came over and with a glare shot quickly at the blonde her bowed slowly.

"Hello Miss Akune. I am Reiji Sakamaki, second son to Beatrix and Tougo, it is nice to meet you" he stood straight from his bow and pushed the glasses on his face up his nose, "Whilst this good for nothing is Shu Sakamaki, the first son and my _elder brother-_ who I will apologise on behalf of for his disrespectful behaviour towards a Lady of your stature"

 ** _"I sense some bad blood between these two"_**

Once again, heat flooded to my cheeks; I've never been recognised as both a 'Miss' and a 'Lady' by someone before. Both these boys have managed to make me feel quite special already; even though I know they're just being welcoming and polite as I am a guest of their household.

Shu looked at Reiji and sighed, "must you always insist I'm a 'good for nothing'?". Reiji ignored his question and turned his attention to something over my shoulder. I looked behind me to see the PP approaching with the same amusement glinting within his eyes and a sparkly smile on his face. He swiftly took a white rose bud from a vase he passed and held out in front of himself as he knelt on one knee before me.

"Little one, do you know the meaning of White roses?" he asked softly and I shook my head slowly in confusion to his strange question, "white roses are sometimes called the 'flowers of light' and represent unity, purity, sincerity, loyalty and a love stronger than death"

His hands placed the rose bud in my hair- somehow he managed to get it to stay in the middle of my bow and his voice took on a gentler tone, whilst his eyes softened with an emotion I couldn't truly read.

"They're usually arranged with red roses to enhance the feeling of love, however white rose buds" he chuckled softly, "are seen as appropriate gifts for a daughter from their father or In this case- the perfect way to say 'I'm thinking of you'"

 _"I'll always love you little one"_ a distant voice echoed throughout my head, _"I'll only ever think of you"_

Speechless, I watched as the PP stood straight and turned to face the other occupants of the room. His voice took on more authority and his 'request' sounded like more of an order.

"Dinner shall be ready In around three to four hours from now so I request all us adults go into the lounge to discuss some _things_ " his tone became noticeably lighter, "Whilst the children do as the wish- as long as it's all _together"_

I couldn't ignore the gasps of surprise released from each of the boys'; which was strange as they should be used to being within each others presences everyday... right?

 _"Akuma? Did you hear that?"_ my voice was lower than usual inside my mind; a sign of my shock.

 ** _"Yep"_** Akuma chuckled sarcastically and I could feel a small smirk beginning to rise on my face, **_"sounds to me like Mr PP is in fact a Mr PPP: Perverted, Paedophilic, Prick"_**

I couldn't believe she said that and a bout of fear took over my senses as the smirk on my face turned into a frown, _"you didn't hear the voice...?"_

Akuma was silent for a minute before she spoke, **_"Akune I want you to calm down, I have no idea what your talking about but I do know that its making your heart race... breathe slowly"_**

I did as asked and breathed Ina and out; watching the adults leave the room and the awkward glances of the children remaining.

One adult stayed behind however, to briefly introduce himself to me.

"I am Richter" he said quickly, his dark green hair swishing slightly and his dark red eyes scrutinising my every move, "be careful around us all or else you could be in a lot of danger"

He left the room; leaving me with more chills than the contemplation or Tougo being a paedophile.

A light sneeze alerted me to another presence within the room other than the five boys I had been introduced to. My eyes moved to a corner of the room where another boy stood; seeming a lot more isolated than the other boys. He had pale skin, white hair and red eyes.

 ** _"Albino?"_**

 _"I don't think so..."_

I approached him with fabricated confidence and the feeling of five pairs of eyes observing me was theoretically painful to my back.

When I stopped before the boy I noticed the loneliness within his eyes and couldn't help but take an instant liking to him- even if he didn't have one for me- as I could relate to the loneliness he felt many times in my life so far.

"Hi there" I said casually, the previous overdose of intelligent speech slipping completely, "I'm Akune, in case you didn't hear before... so um, what's your name?"

The boy looked me right in the eye, making Akuma squeal for some reason, and tilted his head a little to the side. I think he's trying to... force a reaction out of me? No, it's more of a questioning look; as if he's trying to judge whether or not it was okay to speak to me.

After I gave him my sincere smile, his doubt disappeared and he spoke softly with a small tilt of his lips.

"I'm Subaru" his mini-smile grew a little and I'm sure his eyes twinkled.

 ** _"Hug him!"_** Akuma chanted, **_"hug him right now or so help me I think I might explode- or some bullshit fangirly thing like that... point is: hug him!"_**

Before I could act out the command- the fact she was forcing my body to do so- my hand was taken by another and then a body was placed possessively before mine.

"Back off, Subaru!" a much more confident Ayato demanded, "Yours Truly saw her first so, I should get to be the one to play with her!"

I removed my hand from his and placed both on my hips as a pout appeared on my face, "I'm not some toy to be claimed you know".

 ** _"His logic is flawed! Now- HUG THE CUDDLY!"_**

 _"Shut up!"_

Ayato blushed lightly in embarrassment and murmured a small apology whilst Subaru looked like he was trying to hold back a smug smile. I turned to look at the others; seeing what they were doing.

Laito was laughing at his brothers embarrassed face and had came over to pat him gently on the back; the signs of jealousy from before seemed to have left the room with his mother. Kanato accompanied him, hugging his teddy bear and giggling softly.

Shu and Reiji had been locked in a one-sided glare off; Reiji being the only one glaring, whilst Shu just looked confused as to what he had done to receive the look.

 ** _"Uh-oh..."_**

 _"What now?"_

 _ **"I've have a feeling your all going to have some strange on-off friendship..."**_

 _"What makes you think this?"_

 ** _"It's certainly not because I think: your small crush on Shu's gonna make Ayato jealous, that Ayato's kind of possessive, Reiji will eventually scold you to the point where I will emerge and hurt him, Laito's got bipolar issues when it comes to his mother, Kanato seems to have issues in general and Subaru will become too shy once I continuously start hugging him every visit"_**

The boys had each taken it upon themselves to sit in an awkward circle; a space next to Ayato was saved for me. I sat there with my legs folded under my knees; my dress covering it.

 _"... I don't think we'll be in an on-off friendship; we might not even make it to an official friendship In the first place"_

"Akune? What do you think we should do?" my eyes snapped from the floor to Shu, who- along with all the boys- was looking at me expectantly.

"Huh?"

Shu spoke with a smile, "Well, I wanted to go to the music room, Reiji wanted to go to the library, The triplets wanted to go chase bats and Subaru wants to go to the rose garden"

I smiled and decided to suggest something that would please them all.

"How about we go to the music room then the library and finally chase bats in the rose garden?"

Ayato grinned and leaped up; taking my hand, "Yours Truly has decided to go with Akune's idea!"

Subaru let out a groan but stood, murmuring "I hate it when he calls himself that"; making me laugh inwardly. Shu nodded and Reiji looked pleased with my decision; both stood and walked at separate paces towards the door.

"Isn't it a nice idea, Teddy?" I heard Kanato for the first time, "now we can all have fun"

Laito suddenly took my free hand with a cheery smile on his face; making me blush from the genuine happiness that radiated from it, "lets go, little cow"

The excitement I felt to finally play with others was the only thing I focused on at that moment as we all ran to the music room- Reiji telling us to slow down multiple times. It was only as we entered did I fully comprehend Laito's words.

 _"He called me a cow..."_

 _ **"A little cow actually; now what were you saying about there not being on-off friendships?"**_

 _"S-shut it you"_

 ** _"Hehehe. Looks like Laito's quite the deceiver; that or he found insulting you genuinely endearing- judging by his happy smile"_**

I looked at the boy as he and Ayato ran towards a piano; his face still held a cheerful smile and I couldn't sense any animosity coming from any of his actions.

 _"Doesn't make sense"_

 _ **"Most of life doesn't"**_

 _ ****_ _"Now's not the time for a life lesson, Akuma"_

 ** _"There is always time for a lesson from me- here's one now: do you remember what that Richter guy said?"_**

 _"Yeah"  
_ _ **"We should take it into more consideration"**_

I pointedly looked at Subaru and Akuma made me frown.

 _ **"The Cuddly's harmless; no matter what that Richter guy said..."**_

 _"I sense favouritism"_

She stuttered a rebuttal for a while and I walked my way over to the boys who were crowded around the piano; pressing random keys and laughing- Reiji with an actual smile on his face.

 ** _"Okay, when I see them like that I see where your coming from with the whole 'no we will not have an on-off friendship' thing but that's only because they all appear so... fluffy right now"_**

I sat by Kanato and smiled gently at the boy when he looked at me; a small blush appearing on his cheeks as she smiled back.

 _"Your being really soft all of sudden- words like cuddly and fluffy; what happened?"_

 _ **"You in a damn Lolita dress and the Cuddly King Subaru- that's what!"**_ I laughed aloud; pressing a key by Laito's left hand, **_"then all these other boys had to go and show their cuddly sides; upgrading them to cuddlies whilst making Subaru the cuddly-king cause he was first!"_**

I sighed and listened to a tune Shu began to play on a violin from the racks; Laito incorporating piano into it and Kanato humming in a surprisingly soothing voice.

 _It's nice... playing with others is actually really nice..._

Akuma hummed in agreement and I began to hum along with Kanato as Ayato tapped a beat on the side of the piano, Reiji sat closer to Laito and began to play with him and Subaru hummed a lot more quietly than Kanato and I.

At the time it was nothing too special; just children playing with one another. However, little did I know, it was the catalyst of something a lot more influential; a bond that would only grow and change as time went on.

Not only that, but It was another memory I could add to my 'good things about life'; along with Yui's hug, Akuma's jokes, Chieko's smile, Katsuro's angered face and the PPP's rose bud explanation (that surprisingly sort of touched me).

It was a moment I would treasure forever.

 **~Chapter 2 end~**

I'm sorry if anything seems rushed at any point in this chapter; I had to rewrite it cause it got deleted (curse you internet and laptop for doing this to me!) and I hope you all enjoyed it so far.

I think the next two or three chapters will be all nice- fluffy moments (with a few dark points- its Diabolik Lovers after all) and I hope I was able to keep the boys in character. Keep in mind they are kiddies at the moment so this is how I would've imagined them to be (with a little help from their wiki page ;))

Good morning XD/Good night and once again Merry Christmas!

:) Angelcakes4life signing off (feeling extremely tired)

xxxx


	4. Chapter 3

(I don't think I need to say it... I wish I owned Diabolik Lovers)

(was trying to post this before my birthday- 31st December- lol that flopped)

I am so happy you've all continued this far; seriously.

Thank you:  
 **AstridClaire, DarkLov3, LunaLightSerenade, Lunarose jodes, MegamiTenshiHime, Nijnabor0312, TheSunAndMoon4321, ashleygrusz, kuroyuki051700, LunarQuartet, WhiteSakura11, pink1268, AkaiYukki, DaedraChild, XRagingBear187X, waterfall66631, Otakuversion2.0, wildcrazything, Black Roses Wilt, nijah44, alistil20**

for following my story :)

Thank you:  
 **Alissin, MegamiTenshiHime, kuroyuki051700, LunarQuartet, Starawesomeness2, WhiteSakura11, pink1268, AkaiYukki, waterfall66631, Ichika07, ashleygrusz, Otakuversion2.0, Black Roses Wilt, nijah44**

for putting my story in your favourites list :)

Thank you:  
 **TheSunAndMoon4321-** Ah, thank you very much; I honestly didn't think I'd be able to gauge such a reaction- I'm glad I was able to get you more excited :) ;) Get ready, cause stuff- eventually- gets crazy.

 **WhiteSakura11-** Thank you so much, I'm happy you love it and am so relieved you like my portrayal of lil Sakamaki's XD I like writing Akune and Akuma's dialogue in this story so I'm glad you enjoy reading it lol. I shall work as hard as I can afford to and here's an update :)

 **shusakamakiswife-** XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD Wow, I'm glad you like it. I'm brown skinned so I thought I'd make my first OC brown skinned too. I'm just so flattered from your opinion lol- thank you so much!

 **ashleygrusz-** Thank you! I'm glad your enjoying the story so far and I will try my best to make the Sakamaki bros as in character as possible (there will be some small changes due to relationships lol) and I will try to keep the story interesting too. :)

 **Guest-** I'm back :) Thank you very much, I'm really glad you like my story; Your comment made me really happy :D

for reviewing the second chapter of my story.

I hope you guys enjoy chapter 3.

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!**

 **Chapter 3: Cuddly Worries**

The situation I was observing was nothing less than amusing; even Akuma stopped her fascinating observations on the 'Cuddly-King Subaru' to laugh.

Well, Yours Truly wants to read about Takoyaki Man!" the red haired boy was waving around a book with a colourfully dressed man on the front cover.

"It is a degradable book read by children with brains unable to comprehend the fact that a Man dressed in a Takoyaki costume, with only Takoyaki in his inventory, would be useless when fighting against men with actual weapons. I refuse to sit and listen to such a moronic story" the boy with glasses looked offended by the others suggestion, eyes squinting and back straightening.

Ayato and Reiji had began an argument about which book they wished to read; the rest of us sitting in various places on the carpet- observing with amusement.

"That's your problem, Tableware otaku!" I giggled at the strange nickname Ayato used for Reiji, "you want us all to do what _you_ say when we should all be doing what _Yours Truly_ says!"

Laito- who I am sure was next to Kanato, quite a few feet away- now had his right arm draped over my shoulders, his laughter ringing within my eardrums and tears of joy falling from his eyes. I felt my giggles become a little louder in volume due to how contagious his laugh seemed to be.

 _ **"Wow Ayato"**_ Akuma chuckled, **_"I see Laito finds your bullshit exceptionally funny"_**

Reiji took the book from Ayato's hands with a huff and placed the- much heavier- one he had been holding into his hands. I watched Ayato's face scrunch up into something entirely unrecognisable as he struggled to hold up the book within his arms.

This medical encyclopaedia is a much more worthy book for us all; the sons of Karl-Tougo Sakamaki and it is less insulting towards Miss Akune"

Shu rubbed his hand through his hair and sighed gently, an exasperated look within his eyes, "Reiji, give us a break; by the time we finish that book it'll be dinnertime"

"Takoyaki Man does sound kind of fun" I smiled, "Whilst the medical encyclopaedia sounds interesting"

 ** _"Yet both sound like way too much hassle"_**

Laito released me from his grip and instead leaned gently against my shoulder; another happy smile on his face as he watched Ayato's cheeks flare red from his struggle. The red head glanced towards Kanato's direction and I watched in amazement as the small boy lifted the gigantic book with ease; using one hand- the other clutching his Teddy bear.

"Is that so Teddy?" he said, "I agree, Brother Ayato does owe us his desert for tonight's dinner"

Ayato sputtered as Kanato put the book down on the floor and grinned, "Don't you agree with Teddy, Ayato"

 ** _"And just like that, the creepiest brother has gained my respect"_**

 _"What the hell do you mean?"_

 ** _"You of all people should know that I just can't ignore a well placed trolling"_**

My eyes rolled and I saw Ayato's eyes widen, his cheeks flushed red in frustration. Kanato smirked and I heard Subaru murmur, "Here we go..."

"Are you trying to _blackmail_ Yours Truly?!" he placed himself before his brother and sneered, "listen up Hysteric Cry-baby, I don't have to give you anything-"

Kanato's smirk widened as he interrupted his brother with a chuckle, "But Ayato... I did help you with that book you were struggling with"

The red haired/faced boy growled.

"Which ultimately saved you from the embarrassment of hurting yourself before Akune and appearing weak"

I saw Ayato's fist clench and how his arm slowly began to rise.

So now, your dessert belongs to Teddy and I; right Teddy?"

Before the angry boy could land a hit on Kanato, Laito had moved from my side and lightly pushed them away from each other. The smile that had been on his face was missing and his eyes held enough coldness to produce a shiver from my body.

I think that's enough for now, right?" the coldness was now gone and the usual warm smile was back, "besides, the Little Cow wanted to tell us a story"

I shot Laito a small glare that only seemed to encourage him to annoy me more as he then shot me an overly cute pleading look; eyes large and mouth slightly pouted.

Please..." he blinked slowly, "Little Cow"

 _"THAT'S IT!"_ the urge to leap for his throat was halted from two words I never thought capable of being said by Akuma.

 _ **"Forget it" ,**_ my obvious surprise made her giggle, _ **"It's an annoying nickname... but it's still just that- a nickname"**_

 _"I don't like it!"_

 ** _"It's the first nickname someone's given you"_ ** She laughed whimsically, _**"Well, the first one someone's used as a term of endearment anyway"**_

Flashbacks of children from various orphanages calling me offensive things seemed to be forced through my mind; Akuma's laugh fading as I let all my frustration out with one long sigh.

 _"I guess he can... call me that; as long as he doesn't use it in a negative way!"_

I managed to force a grin towards Laito- the confused look that took over his features made up for his usage of the annoying nickname- and I waltzed over towards a random chair within the room; dragging it into the centre. My eyes met with each boy in the room as I propped my right leg over my left and crossed my arms.

"Well?" a smirk was placed neatly on my face, "gather around and I'll tell you the tale of a little girl called... Akuma"

 ** _"Ha Ha, so fucking funny bitch"_**

 **~Mini time-skip~**

" _Swish!_ She swung her sword at the beast before her, it's jaws wide and ready to eat her whole"

I heard Subaru gasp and watched as Kanato squeezed Teddy tighter with a small fraction of fear in his eyes.

"Akuma, get outta there! Her best friend screamed but it was too late" Shu appeared disheartened; his blue eyes turning a duller shade.

I jumped from my seat and placed my hand over my heart- voice taking on a quiet tone to bring about tension.

I sighed and took a deep breath in, "The beast had knocked the sword away from her hand and clamped it's jaws around her small body"

Ayato jumped up and gritted his teeth, green eyes blazing with disappointment, "I refuse to believe she's dead! She can't be! Yours Truly is telling you to bring her back now or-"

The rest of the brothers made a " _shush!"_ sound causing the boy to heat up in embarrassment and sit down; grumbles of how "Akuma better be alive" slipping from pouting lips.

 _ **"I damn straight better be alive!"**_

Holding back my laughter I made my hands into my own impression of claws and spoke in a deeper voice, "Now little boy; there's know one to stop me from eating you too!"

Subaru's eyes widened, the grip Kanato had around his bear honestly should've ripped it apart, Ayato's eyebrows were drawn together as a frown drew upon his face, Shu's mouth was slightly agape, Laito was breathing heavily and Reiji scoffed but I could see the anxiety hidden behind his stern expression.

"It leapt towards him and he covered his eyes screaming, AKUMA HEEEELLLPPPP!"

"Silly human" Reiji pushed his glasses further up his nose.

I stayed silent and looked each of the boys in the eye; a small smirk placing itself upon my face. Each of the boys leaned closer and I smiled, "The feeling of being eaten was not felt by the boy but when he removed his hands from his eyes, he saw something completely mind boggling"

Ayato stood and I smirked towards the hopeful glow that radiated on his face.

"Well!" Laito burst out; as if reading the minds of the other boys, "Hurry up Little Cow, what was it?!"

One of my fingers stroked the side of my head in thought and I giggled lightly. Subaru frowned and sent a slightly pleading gaze towards my person; making me stop my teasing.

"Transparent arms were locked around the beasts throat as it tried to breathe air into its lungs- stepping further away from the boy due to its struggle. Before it realised, the arms had left its throat; reaching towards a shiny object by its feet"

"THE SWORD!" all the boys said at the same time; some louder than others.

I giggled and proceeded to explain to the boys how Akuma's spirit had heard her best friends cries and returned to rescue him; before encouraging him to achieve his dreams- then returning to the afterlife with a cheeky grin on her face.

I know that it's cruel but I couldn't help but find each of their reactions amusing.

Shu had a peaceful expression on his face, stating that "the fact they were able to give a proper goodbye was relieving"; leading to Reiji scowling and clicking his tongue in annoyance.

"Pathetic" he said clearly, "goodbyes do not change the fact that they will never see one another again; Akuma is dead and nothing shall change that"

I felt a small pang within my chest at Shu's slightly disheartened expression, "I guess your right but... it's still nice"

 _"Oh Shu..."_ ** _"For fuck sakes Reiji! Why are you such a stiff ass mother-"_**  
 _"Akuma!"_ _ **"But he is!"**_

With a forced smile, I ruffled Shu's hair; a light blush probably appearing on my cheeks. He grinned brightly and seemed to lean into my touch, "I agree with you Shu, It's a very nice way to part with someone you care for".

The burn from Reiji's glare forced me to turn towards his direction and flash him a quick smile, "You were correct also Reiji. Goodbyes do not change the fact that someone is dead"

 _"The same way knowing my past wouldn't change the fact that I did forget it"_  
 ** _"Akune..."_**

Arms wrapped themselves around my shoulders, snapping me out from my short daze and alerting me to a presence behind me; making me cringe due to the unexpected touch.

The sound of light chuckles by my ear made the corner of my mouth twitch.

"Well Little Cow, you really know how to pull on my emotional side" Laito grinned, releasing me from his hold and standing beside me, "next time though... I want a romantic story"

The wink he shot me made my heart stop.

 _ **"Wow Akune, didn't peg you for the kind of girl to go for TWO brothers..."**_

 _"What?"_  
 _ **"Don't play stupid, stupid! You felt your heart- that's crush number two right there!"**_  
 _"No way, Laito is... nothing like Shu"_

Akuma sighed, _**"Next you'll be telling me that you love Ayato... then Reiji and finally Kanato..."**_

 _"Akuma! I only have a small little thing for Shu! You said so yourself!"_ My eyelid twitched in annoyance, _"Why in that order anyway... if anything, the only one I'd be able to bare after Shu is Subaru"_

The sudden pelt of warning I could feel was intense.

 _ **"Well Akune, that's because I think you'd suit all of the lil cuddlies!"**_ She said quietly, her voice sounding eerily smooth, **_"But you can't be with the Cuddly King..."_**

Before I could ask why, Subaru clicked one of his fingers before my face; bringing my attention to his confused expression.

I watched as he folded his arms and gave me a hesitant glance, "Why?"

I blinked, "Why what?"

His head tilted slightly to the left as he sighed and furrowed his eyebrows; as if the question he was about to ask puzzled even himself.

"Why ... would Akuma sacrifice herself for someone else like that..." he murmured, "Did she ... hate herself too?"

Shock was apparent in my eyes; why would Subaru think that he was hated? Sure he was a little quiet but he was definitely in my positive books. Instead of voicing this however, I decided to answer his question, "She cared a lot for him, he was the only person who believed in her; even when no one else did"

Light red eyes widened as confusion was replaced by fascination.

"That's... wow"

 _"Yep. He definitely my second favourite... If not Shu, then you may pair me up with Subaru"_

 _ **"NO!"**_

I nearly jumped from the force of her words echoing in my mind.

 _"W-why?"_

 _"S-Subaru... he's..."_

She made me look at the boy, drilling her next word deep into my very core.

 _ **"M.I.N.E"**_

I shivered. Never has Akuma ever spoken to me with such a... menacing tone. Yes, she's shouted at me, or cursed but she has never scared me; not like this.

I was going to tell Akuma how she was making me feel but a loud voice interrupted my train of thought.

"WHY DID THE BIGGEST BADASS NEXT TO YOUR'S TRULY AND TAKOYAKI MAN HAVE TO DIE?!"

Ayato was glaring an inferno into the carpet below him, arms folded, cheeks red and green eyes alight with frustration. I didn't think he'd react so negatively towards a simple character death. Although, it would make sense, due to his personality being a little bit possessive towards things, or people, he finds interesting.

Kanato was, once again, the first to try and use Ayato's state of mind for his own personal gain.

"I agree Teddy" he had a creepy smile on his face, "Brother Ayato does have quite the colourful face indeed"

The red haired boy directed his heated glare towards Kanato and made a low growling noise.

Kanato chuckled, "With his temper, I'm sure Brother will scare away any bats he tries to capture in the garden... don't you think Teddy?"

It was the carefully placed amount of certainty he had managed to lace into his tone, that made Ayato respond in a way that benefitted Kanato completely, "Is that a challenge towards Yours Truly?!"

"Not exactly" Kanato had a small smirk on his face, "Teddy thinks it's more of a bet; one that the likes of _Yours Truly_ is sure to lose..."

By now, the thick amount of rivalry radiating from Ayato was suffocating and the gleam within Kanato's eyes suggested a hidden goal.

Ayato gave a confident smirk, "Challenge accepted, Hysteric Cry-baby; Yours Truly will accept any and all terms too!"

Just like that, Ayato had walked straight into Kanato's grasp.

"I agree, Teddy" he smiled, "Brother Ayato does still owe us his dessert for tonight's dinner"

As a guest, I shouldn't have encourage something that could end in a negative way for one of the boys but the melodramatic look of horror on Ayato's face forced a giggle from my throat.

"It's settled then" I grinned, suddenly making myself referee for their strange bet, "Whoever captures the most bats in the garden wins the losers dessert!"

Kanato immediately made his way towards the exit of the library, followed by an excited Shu. Reiji pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and, after a sigh, began to make his way towards the garden too.

I felt a soft hand in my left; looking to see shy red orbs glancing at the floor.

"If you want, I can show you to the garden"

The smile I gave him seemed to bring a small blush of embarrassment to his cheeks, "Of course you ca-".

I was interrupted by the feeling of another hand grasping onto my right hand.

"Sorry little brother but you can't have the Little Cow all for yourself; sharing is caring you know" Laito smiled, grabbing Ayato's hand and forcing all four of us into a run for the garden. I could hear Subaru grumbling from my left; his hand holding mine quite tightly and his eyes sending Laito an annoyed glare.

Laito just continued to run, as if the feeling of intensity from Subaru's glare was non-existent.

As for Ayato, well... he seemed to be in a world of his own; the shock of the bet was probably still registering in his mind.

"Cheer up Ayato, I'll try and help you this time" he sniggered, "But only because you're really bad with the bats"

The poor boy was still speechless; still trying to figure out how he'd managed to fall for Kanato's ploy.

When we reached the Garden he had snapped out of his shock and determination took over his features. Reiji and Shu were sat on a well placed bench; Reiji reading a bulky book and Shu cheering at a reasonable volume for both of his brothers.

"Do your best!" he cheered, "Don't give up you two!"

I could practically feel Reiji's annoyance already, but he was surprisingly void of any rudely placed commentary (for once).

My eyes travelled to Kanato, who was holding Teddy in a confident stance, as if the prospect of Ayato winning their bet was ludicrous. I watched as Ayato took his place beside him and both seemed to look towards me for some sort of signal to start.

"Um... I guess you have until we're called back so... begin?" I questioned whilst letting Laito lead both Subaru and I towards the long bench that the two eldest brothers had been occupying.

The boys rushed into a weird looking shed, rushing out with nets in their hands. Kanato ran towards a shadowy area and literally disappeared into the shadows.

"How did he-" Subaru's voice interrupted my question; "Look at Ayato... he's going to lose at this rate"

Subaru was right. The red haired boy was at a lost with which direction to start in; his head moving around in a dizzy motion.

I could already tell that this was going to end interestingly but I couldn't help but feel a little ... distrusting towards the boys.  
The way Kanato disappeared was not normal, perhaps it was a trick of my eyes but it wasn't the first time one of these boys had done something like it. In the library, Laito seemed to appear by side all to quickly; surprising me almost every time he popped up unexpectedly.

My Mother did something like this too. I guess, I've just been ignoring it all.

These people; the Sakamaki's and the Aoi's... just who, or what, are they?  
And why do I get this eerie feeling that I'd rather not know at all.

Despite this fact, curiosity always seemed to get the better of me, leading me into more secrets and revelations than any normal human should be able to handle. Unfortunately for me, I realised too late that the boys would become a minor issue compared to what awaited me in the future...

and that the thing that should've worried me the most during the brothers 'bat contest', was the absence of the voice in my head.

Akuma.

If only I realised during that incident... all the problems your absence would begin to cause me.

 **~Chapter 3 end~**

I am so so so sorry! I have been missing forever and I really do hope you will all forgive me.

Studying has been the main thing for me these past few 3months so I don't know if I'll be able to post any new chapters soon. However, I will try the best I can to do get some out.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'm sorry if it also seems rushed, I just felt like I really needed to get this one out pronto; you've all waited long enough after all.

Thank you all for still reading, following, favouriting and reviewing my story :) I'd really appreciate it if you all leave some comments on how you felt this chapter was. Not much seems to be going on... yet, due to my need to build up character and tension.

But soon... soon stuff shall get insane...

Anywho, thank you again! Have a nice day/night :D

Angelcakes4life signing off  
xxxxxxx 


	5. Chapter 4

(Diabolik lovers cannot be owned by me- damn- cause I don't have the skills to make it)

Hello everyone, how are you all? I'm actually really happy due to all of the awesome support that you guys have given me- thanks :)

I hope this chapter is okay and sorry for the slow updates, been going through quite a lot of stuff- exams being the only thing I feel comfortable mentioning.

Anywho;

Thank you to:

 **AstridClaire, Black Roses Wilt, Blue-Phoenix311, DaedraChild, DarkLov3, KuroHime-chaan, LunaLightSerenade, LunarQuartet, Lunarose jodes, MegamiTenshiHime, Ninjabor0312, Otakuversion2.0, Pure-chan, Scarlet-dragon1o1, , TheSunAndMoon4321, WhiteSakura11, XRagingBear187X, alistil20, animefairy299, ashleygrusz, honeywinterbliss113, khadz12345, kuroyuki051700, nijha44, pink1268, rinpup14, sierrabear00, waterfall66631, wildcrazything, ExoticaDearHeart, Just The Tip Of The Iceberg, eris1989, AmuKuroNekoHime, Idek1998, 22, Kuuhaku Particles, khadz12345, Wynnfield**

For following my story :)

Thank you to:

 **Alissin, Black Roses Wilt, HoneyBlossom99, Ichika07, KuroHime-chaan, LunarQuartet, LyraDied32, MegamiTenshiHime, , Otakuversion2.0, Pure-chan, Starawesomeness2, WhiteSakura11, WritingMyLife21, animefairy299, ashleygrusz, childishsophie, kuroyuki051700, nijha44, pink1268, rinpup14, sierrabear00, waterfall66631, ExoticaDearHeart, Yu Yuuki, eris1989, AmuKuroNekoHime, Kuuhaku Particles, chipmunkwithwings, Wynnfield**

For putting my story into your favourites list :)

Thank you to:

 **ashleygrusz-** Sorry about the coding; I don't know if you saw my review cause I didn't know how to respond but I fixed it. Thank you for telling me :)

 **Gemms-** Thanks for telling me and sorry about that; didn't know how to respond so I wrote a review hoping all who had been confused would see it :)

 **sierrabear00-** Thank you so much, I'm glad you hold my story in such high regards XD, your review made me scream aloud. You've encouraged me to keep writing, thanks for the flattery given towards my story :)

 **childishsophie-** Thank you for reviewing my first chapter Stiles; first person I know that I know here lol XD I hope to see you publish something too on this site...?

For reviewing my story :)

Okay everyone, finally I have returned; despite my damn exams (they've been over for more than awhile now) and I'm ready to give you all Chapter 4. Sorry in advance for how short it is but the original had to get scrapped cause of a new idea I had.

I think it's about time we checked on our favourite bunch of bad adults am I right?

 **Chapter 4: A short meeting**

They were all confused as to why Tougo made sure they had to be together. It was strange as usually their get-together's would involve immediate dinner after a quick exchange of information and a few attempts at flirtation from said 'charmer' to Chieko Aoi. This time had been different; not only had he made his children play together, he had also made the effort to gather them all within the same room.

All eyes were on the beautiful man who had made himself comfortable upon a throne like seat in furthest end of the room. His posterior was seated in the centre of his throne; leaning back, left leg over his right and hands nestled neatly together. Despite the warm smile on his face, they all knew that his actions today had been irregular, meaning something big was soon to occur.

"Would anyone like a cup of tea before we begin?"

The unexpected sound of his voice had managed to make most within the room flinch; the grin on his face, and amusement hidden behind golden eyes, had then made the adults relax unintentionally.

It was Chieko who had responded, her voice failing terribly to disguise her annoyance with the man.

"Tea?" she held back the urge to rudely roll her eyes, "please save us the unnecessary pleasantries and perhaps tell us why we have been brought here"

Tougo's eyes flashed dangerously, his orbs briefly turning a blood red before quickly regaining its previous enchanting gold. The man sighed, extending one of his hands towards Chieko, beckoning her towards his seated spot. The amber eyed female carefully walked towards the man and stopped once her shoes had reached only a few centimetres away from his throne.

Chieko could feel an abnormal amount of malicious intent fill the room as soon as the man before her gently took a lock of hair from the front of her head. The malicious intent only grew as Tougo lifted the lock towards his lips; simultaneously kissing and smelling it. Despite the intimacy of the act, the blue clad woman did not blush and instead eyed the man before her with hidden disgust.

Smelling the navy lock within his hand and looking into her hardened eyes, Tougo could not help but feel lust like no other build up within him. Chieko Aoi was the only female of his kind that had managed to have no romantic or lustful attraction towards him. He saw her as a challenge as years went by, eventually finding himself enamoured by her cold exterior.

He saw her as something that would be interesting to break apart and mould into something even greater than before.

"Dear, are you aware that your hair gives off a very delicious scent?" he spoke huskily; eyes glowing and a smirk rising onto his face.

The majority of the world would have blushed due to his tone of voice alone, however, the blue haired woman merely shrugged with her usual blank facial expression in place.

She sighed and adopted a tone that would only be used on an unintelligent child, "Are you aware that one of your wives happen to be exceedingly possessive and are just about ready to kill off my existence by glaring alone?"

Just like that the intent within the room had nearly dissipated, being replaced with minor annoyance instead. Frustrated cat-like green eyes directed their new found frustration onto their husband and the body of these eyes proceeded to fold their arms over each other.

The 'politician' grinned and released his hold on the inexpressive woman's hair; who then went back to her original spot next to Katsuro by the door. It was not a fear of Cordelia that made the man stop his pointless advances, but his own need to insure that his reckless wife did not cause problems for his challenge later on behind his back. That was the reason he had lusted for the purple haired vixen in the first place; her vile and unloving soul.

She became nothing but a nuisance to him the moment she become infatuated. Although, he couldn't help but find the way she was willing to sacrifice anything to gain his attention quite amusing; _"like a faithful mutt attempting to please its uninterested master"_

What could he say? He had married all three of his wives to benefit only himself in one way or another. Cordelia was wicked, charming and could satisfy his need for sex whilst also managing to manipulate any force that could become a threat- she saved him the precious time that he needed to create his 'project'. Beatrix was nearly everything that Cordelia wasn't; she was cold, calculating and able to surprise even him on odd occasions with the things she understood- the only similarity her and Cordelia had was the fact she had also surprised the man with her appeal behind closed doors, within the bedroom.

His final wife was a... special case. The woman appeared soft and delicate but actually had a temper that could scare off the most aggressive of their kind. That was until he had gotten a hold of her. He made sure to break apart her strong will and make her into a completely submissive woman who obeyed his every order.

 _"Now that I think about it"_ Tougo thought to himself, _"the only real common factor with my wives is that they all posses beautiful structures able to pleasure me and once had very intriguing mindsets"_

The man coughed aloud and sat himself up properly within his throne. The seriousness in his eyes and the newfound strictness in his tone nearly made the room crumble.

"Akune Aoi is to not be killed, drained or changed by any of our kind" his order bounced off the walls and onto shocked ears, "she is to be kept alive"

Only Katsuro dared to speak against him, his amber eyes turning darker with each word he managed to spit out.

"That thing has made many of my workers- your subjects might I remind you- lives a living hell! No matter how many times they punished IT, that little SHIT still managed to get them back tenfold!" the brown haired man sneered as memories of filed reports detailing broken goods or complaints from 'customers' being mailed to his home. The amount of money he had to spend fixing every aspect of the little girls messes always left a huge cut in their overall profit.

Richter couldn't hold back the scoff that escaped his lips, resulting in Katsuro turning and hissing in his direction.

"You think that it's funny losing about 645000 yen (around £50,000), a month because some snot nosed bitch decided they wouldn't act their own age and continue to be ignorant to the shit that goes down around them?!"

Richter merely allowed his lips to slightly tilt upwards in a condescending way, "honestly, I find your reaction to this little eight year old far more amusing"

Katsuro would've started a losing fight had it not been for the robotic tone of Beatrix gaining his attention.

"I wish to know why you find this young girl worthy of protection" the woman tilted her head slightly, "we all smelt the scent of Akune's blood and by now the fact that it is so similar to _hers_ should give you more reason to want the child dead"

Everyone, except Beatrix and Tougo, seemed to freeze. Why had this factor not occurred to them sooner?

The little girl indeed had a smell far too similar to _that persons_.

The man in question merely smiled wistfully, "Ah, but it is because she smells like her that I am insuring her life"

Confused looks occupied everyone within the room.

"you see, this particular little rose bud managed to spark my interest years before she was even born" he chuckled humorlessly at a memory that hit his mind, "just follow my orders... and Chieko dear?"

The woman subtly raised an eyebrow.

"Continue to insure she stays away from code Eve; at least until the project is officially in action"

Chieko nodded.

"We will also reveal what we are to the girl at dinnertime"

This time everyone in the room nodded.

"Good" his serious aura dispersed and was replaced by his usual charming one, "you are all dismissed"

Each person within the room disappeared immediately which left the man alone to think.

 _"If only you were able to see her now"_ He thought, gaze directed upon a vase filled with white roses, _"you'd be shocked by how much your daughter has managed to grow without you"_

Little did he know, a black bat with silver eyes had been watching him from a small window with its wings wrapped securely around itself. It chose this exact moment to unfurl itself and quietly fly away.

 _"You'd be shocked by just how much she has forced herself to forget too"_

 **~Chapter 4 end~**

I'm not really happy with this chapter because I liked my last draft so much more but I feel like the last one revealed waaay too much stuff. We're only on chapter 4 so I don't want this story to lose all of it's mystery just yet.

Thank you all once again for reading! Have a nice day/night :D

Angelcakes4life signing off

xxxxxxx


End file.
